With the depletion of hydrocarbon fuels and increasing emphasis on environmental impact, alternative sources of energy have been sought. One source of alternative electrical energy is wind machines. Such wind machines have a number of disadvantages. To erect such wind machines, it is necessary to use cranes. Moreover, the rotating blades of the wind machines create significant air turbulence. For instance, although wind turbines typically rotate at only 30-50 rpm, the tips of the blades, because of the extensive length of the blades, for instance, 100-200 ft., travel at subsonic, sonic and supersonic speeds. This creates sonic air vibrations. Persons living proximate to the wind machines are aggravated by the constant noise created by the air turbulence.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.